The invention relates to a system for transmitting asynchronous bit transitions of data signals using time-division multiplexing, wherein the signals are applied to a transmit-end multiplexer via a plurality of channels. There are produced with the aid of a transmit-end coarse Raster counter and a fine Raster counter pulse messages by means of which the bit transitions are signaled from the transmit end to the received end. The transmit-end multiplexer and a receive-end multiplexer are controlled with transmit-end or receive-end address signals, a clock signal being generated by means of a receive-end fine Raster counter activating the channel unit over which the data signal is applied to a data processing terminal equipment.
The "multiple sampling unit with floating index" method is known for the speed-transparent transmission of data in TDM systems. In this system, upon arrival of a bit transition, a pulse message is formed and transmitted from the transmit end to the receive end. This pulse message consists of a number of bits and contains the information on the new binary digit as well as information on the time of occurrence of the particular bit transition. It is a known practice to produce and process at the channel level the pulse messages assigned to the individual channels. The technical complexity for producing and processing the pulse messages increases with the number of channels.